


Назад в будущее

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2011, Gen, General, Minor Character Death, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Одно событие двенадцатой серии первого сезона аниме
Kudos: 2
Collections: Weiss Kreuz team (Fandom Kombat 2011)





	Назад в будущее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на 3 левел Фандомной битвы для команды fandom Weiss Kreuz  
> Бетинг: Nyctalus, телепат и негодяй

Идет дождь.

Эхо скорбного крика мечется между злыми струями: «Ока, Ока, Ока!». Пуля ввинчивается под лопатку, заставляя захлебнуться кровью, болью и сожалением.

Наги страхует.

Фарфарелло ловит пистолет за еще теплую рукоять. Прицеливается.

Шульдих небрежно бросает ствол.

— Яволь! — они голодно скалятся.

— Убейте Такатори Оку, — приказывает оракул команде.

Кроуфорд отшатывается от видения с криком, он все еще чувствует, как пуля входит в центр лба. Сознание раздирает боль.

Диктатор смеется — большие печальные глаза затянуты красной пленкой. Его руки по локоть в крови, его шаги — эхо атомной войны.

Убежища, вертолеты, громовая поступь армии. Объединенная Япония берет Дальний Восток. Горят-горят-горят леса, следы ядерных ударов — словно запекшиеся раны с рваными краями.

Светловолосый японец с улыбкой грустного клоуна душит своего отца, синий язык смешно вываливается из разорванного рта. В чане с серной кислотой окровавленным куском мяса бьется мать, руки чернеют обожженными костями. Человек может жить долго, очень долго. Это требует изучения. Ока-Ока, что же ты наделала.

Тонкая бумага, запорошенная четкой вязью иероглифов и цифр, комкается в нервных пальцах. Инцест. Проклятый плод. В висках стучат барабаны слепой ярости. В смертельный список вплетаются еще два имени.

Малыш смеется, размахивая ручками, в его глазах — всполохи алого. Предвестники всадников Апокалипсиса, от грохота копыт уже дрожит земля. Из ослепительного сияния над Фукусимой поднимается черный гриб.

Такатори Рейдзи смотрит сквозь стекло. На лабораторном столе, залитая кровью, выгибается его дочь. Она одета в электрическое сияние, как в солнце. Ломаются скрижали с печатями, крошатся в пыль и взрываются обломками.

Видение шарахает в грудь так, что дыхание застывает в вязкой череде секунд. Пол стремительным рывком уходит из-под ног.

— Убить Оку, несчастную девочку? — Кроуфорд усмехается, поправляя очки. — Надо подумать.

— Пристрелить, — Шульдих мечтательно крутит пистолет. — Прикинь, она беременна от самого мелкого вайсса. Что родится у двух Такатори? Хотел бы я это увидеть. — Шульдих скалится, поглаживая вороненый ствол: — Давай ее грохнем, а, Фарфарелло?

— Давай ее трахнем?

— Черт бы побрал эту Оку… У нее мысли розовые, как клубничная жвачка. А на вкус как деготь. Она же Такатори, только маленькая.

Идет дождь.


End file.
